What I Wouldn't Give (Discontinued)
by Shiane Ventures
Summary: Baxter, Rahzor and Fishface will do anything to become human again, even if it means going behind Shredders back to kidnap the genius Donatello. Unfortunately, three tag-a-longs escape with the captive in Montana, and find help from a most peculiar source...
1. What the Heck?

**WAIT! **

**Don't start yet! I need to warn you! And tell you that this is not intended to be Mary Sue, so if you think you're seeing one, well, I'm not. THERE IS NO ROMANCE!**

**This plot bunny's been bugging me for a while. Now I'm finally writing the story, but brace yourself; this is only my second fic, and I'm still experimenting with the whole writing thing!**

The first thing you'll notice about me is probably that I'm a weapons geek. Guns, swords, or frying pans, I've most likely memorized some fact about it. I know a little more than what you'll find on the internet, because I made or bought some of the weapons I studied for…closer studying, I guess.

I've always been fascinated at the subtly of the ninja, and I study the Japanese the most, after finishing their weapons, their culture. I love to study the ancient Romans, Greeks, and Indians too. And after you figure all this out, I'd get around to introducing myself. My name is Ginger. Not that it matters what my name is, most people call me Sunny. Why? I'm glad you asked.

However you imagined me before, forget it. No, I'm not a mutant; I'm technically an average girl. But with my untamed, fiery red curls, electric blue eyes, and pale skin, the eleventh grade bullies think I'm anything but average. They base this assumption on my grades and appearance mostly, saying that there too high for a human, then they'd look at my hair and say it's too bright to be anything but alien. Who wouldn't, right? They got it into their heads that'd it be funny to pretend that I'm from the sun for a semester. I mean, really, the_ sun_? Well, hardy, har, har. Their idiotic joke earned me the nickname Sunny. I don't mind the name, really, I made a few friends when some freshmen thought I got the name because of my sunny attitude. One day I might, if I find a good foster home, possibly get adopted. But that hasn't happened yet, has it? My second closet freshmen turned friend, Matilda, once said that my attitude is about as sunny as an icebox.

She was probably right, but that icy attitude bought me a ticket to life!

Okay, that was way too dramatic. How about, that icy attitude bought me the ticket to adventure! Never mind.

It helped me find meaning! Even worse.

Forget it! That icy attitude got me a deal with some guys who call themselves the Turtles. As to how I met them, it's a long story.

…

What?

Don't look at me like that! I was considering telling the story. Yeah, yeah, fine. I'll spill.

I live in a small farming town just a little bit north of the middle of Montana. There's a gigantic hole in the roof of our barn right above the hay loft, and sometimes I sneak out there at night to look at the stars on particularly hard days. It was probably around midnight when I went out that night.

Why? One of my closest friends had decided that he'd rather join the popular pack (I call them the PP's mostly behind their backs) then stay with the first friend he had in high school. Later that day he started picking on me, able to hit all my weak points because of his history as my best friend. Anyway, while I was trying not to cry, (fine, I did cry. Happy?) I hear running. At least, it sounded like running when I heard it. I stop crying and hold my breath. Yeah, I hear soft footsteps, making a bee-line to my barn from the sound of it. A million possibilities popped into my head. Had my foster parents finally decided to pay attention to me? Had the PP's decided to trash my barn? Was an escaped convict looking for a place to hide? The last one was a little far-fetched, but it was still possible. Peering over the edge, I see four bulky figures run in, close the door and catch their breaths. It was too dark to see much, and that made me crazy. The first thought that ran through my mind:

_There's not just one escaped convict, there's four!_

I brought my head back up as quickly as possible, breathing hard. The more sensible part of me wanted to climb outta the hole in the roof, slide down, and make a run for it (I had done it before), but curiosity won over. I looked down again, where the 'convicts' had finished catching their breaths.

"What just happened?" Asked one. His voice is a little gruff, reasonably like a young criminal.

"Dude, did we just lose?" Another one asked, seeming surprised. He definitely did not sound like a criminal. And did he just say that they lost? They're out, aren't they?

"No, we didn't. Not yet. Does anyone know where we are?" One said firmly.

"No." The other three answer together. What do they think they're doing, staying in my barn? I start to quietly come down the ladder from the loft. I made no noise, I have no idea how, I just know that it happened.

"Judging from all the farms, though, we could be in Kentucky, Kansas, New York State-" Another one started. I'm at the bottom of the ladder. Now if I can just get to the back and grab my manriki…

"New York State has mountains?" Asks the first guy, with the gruff voice.

"No. Good point. Maybe…"

"I wish they didn't take our weapons! If they didn't, we would've won the first time!" yells Gruff.

"We all do Raph. Now let's try to figure out where we are." The firm one says calmly. I'm at the back of the barn. Now, which box did I put my weapons in? Crud, I'll have to turn on the lights to figure it out. Or risk making noise while rummaging through the boxes. Turning on the lights would reveal them, but I'm not invisible either. Rummaging it is.

"I saw a mountain on the way here. So maybe we're in California?" I don't know who's talking, but I stopped paying attention to them, anyway. I start going through boxes. Tools, buckets, weapons. I put my hand on top of everything in the last box, immediately finding my prize. But I pull up too quickly, and weapons of sorts fall out of place. The guys stop their useless conversation and look toward where I'm standing.

"Abandoned, huh, Donnie?" Gruff asks accusingly.

"Who got us here in the first place, Raph?" I guess Donnie answers. Gruff must be the one called Raph. I quietly walk away. One of my 'guests' is beside me, standing where I used to be. I assume fighting stance and swing at him.

But he stops me. I'm still wondering what tipped him off that I was there. He grabs my wrist and catches the manriki before it hits his face. His fingers are thick and scratchy, double the size they should be. I try to free my wrist, but this dude has iron grip.

"We aren't here to hurt you. If fact, we were just leaving." He says. Yeah, right. I don't answer him, instead I let go of the manriki and swing for his face. I'm met with empty air. My wrist is released; my manriki isn't.

"That won't help you. I have a whole box of weapons." I say. I wince.

_Why did that sound incredibly lame?_

"I wasn't planning on keeping it." He answers and tosses my favorite weapon to the ground. I grab it.

"Why are you here?"

"We thought this place was abandoned. It's obviously not, so we'll leave." He starts toward the door. "Come on, Mikey. Get down from there." He addresses the guy who had, at some point, gone up to the loft.

"Leo, you have to see this! It's amazing!" Comes the reply.

"We've been running through open fields all night and you_ just_ now noticed the stars?" Gruff says disbelievingly.

"We were busy running for our lives! Of course I didn't notice!" He answers defensively.

"Running for your lives? What happened?" I ask, stuffing my manriki in my pocket.

"It's complicated. Come on, guys, let's go." The one called Leo said.

"Wait, if you're running for your lives, you can stay. It's no problem. But why do you need an abandoned barn? Any of my neighbors would've let you stay with them."

"Again, it's complicated." Leo starts toward the door. I look up at the guy he referred to as Mikey. He was standing in the light of the hole so he could get a better view of the stars. And…he wasn't human. I muffle a scream. No wonder they needed an abandoned barn! He. Was. A giant. TURTLE.

He had an orange mask and freckles. His elbow and knee pads, hand and foot wraps, and his belt were all brown. When he heard my scream, he whipped his around. Realizing that his cover was blown, he tried for a smile.

"Uh…we come in peace?" He said uncertainly.

"Mikey, you shell brain!" Raph yells.

"Wait, are you all like this?" I ask, terrified, as Gruff becomes slightly visible.

"Err…no. But they are part of the reason we need an abandoned place." Leo tells me.

"Part of the reason? What's the rest of it?" Silence. I run to the door and turn on the lights.

I see Leo, Mikey, and two other turtles on their way out. They all have different colored masks on: Mikey's is orange, Leo's is blue, Raph's is red, and the other turtle's is purple. And, they were _all _turtles.

"Now you see us…" Raph starts.

"Now you don't." Leo finishes and throws a shurkin at the power cable in the corner, effectively shutting the lights off . I hear a few footsteps, but by the time I have the lights back on, Leo is climbing out the hole in the roof, the others long gone. Since when were turtles so fast? I run outside to the side with the hole. What I see is not what I expected. I expected to see four giant turtles running through the fields, toward the next possible hiding spot. What I saw was four giant turtles fighting for their lives next to the barn. I gasp loud enough for Raph to hear me, which wasn't that loud, to be honest. He sends an annoyed look my way.

"Get back inside the barn, kid!" He yells. I don't listen. Instead I stare at the…_thing_ attacking him.

"Is that a giant fish?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, now get in the barn!" He yells again. The giant fish turns to me. Let me tell you, his face had a look of pure evil. I decided I'd better listen to the turtle. Sadly,. Fishy flipped in front me, blocking the path back. I gulp.

"So, you know her?" Fishy asks in a really weird accent. He presses a fancy knife to my throat.

"Don't drag her into this, Fishface! She's not a part of this!" Raph yells.

"Surrender and I'll think about it." Fishface replies. Gruff looks at Fishface then to me.

He doesn't want to lose the fight. But he also doesn't want my throat slit. Not to mention his friends need him in battle. I brace myself for oblivion.

I didn't have to though. He raises his arms in surrender. I wait for the slit to come, not fully realizing that he saved me until a few moments later. And when it hits me, it hits me with full force. He gave up the fight for me.

But I couldn't think about that. I needed to get out.

Fishface has a metal toe, so stomping won't help. I look at the arm holding the knife to my throat. The sensitive, fish-like arm. Quickly, I bring my arm level with Fishface's and pinch as hard as I can. He howls in pain, and loosens his grip enough for me to slip under. Raph instantly assumes fighting stance again. Fishface grabs for me, but Raph is faster. He scoops me up bridal style and deposits me in the hay loft hole.

"This time stay put." He says, scowling. I nod limply. He saved me. He was willing to give up the fight so I would live. He _cared._

I go suddenly from dumb-struck to determined. After conquering the ladder, which had started creaking, I run to my box of weapons. They need weapons but which ones?

_**Crack!**_

I hear the door torn off its hinges. I turn to see a giant skeleton of a dog stalking toward me.

"Come on girlie. You and me need to talk." He says.

**What do you think? Worth working on? Yes, no, maybe so? Please review, tell me what you think.**


	2. The Fight

New chap

Sorry about the verb confusion in the first chapter. I had a hard time figuring that out myself. Anyway, now it's fixed so that Sunny's telling the story.

The giant skeleton dog advanced.  
"Come here, girlie. You and me need to talk." He said in a smooth yet rough voice. I freeze, my eyes locked on him in terror.  
"Uh..." I replied unintelligently, trying to recover my wits. It took a moment, but I managed.  
"In your dreams, freak!" I said in a sudden burst of courage. Unfortunately, that was the only courage I had. He chuckled and continued advancing while I shrunk into a ball.  
"Well, it looks like my dream just came true." By now, he had almost reached me. Or, his body had almost reached me; his arms were like a mile long. He reaches for me. I open my mouth to scream, but before I could, Mikey burst through the door.  
"Wow, Rahzor. I can't believe your attacking little girls now! I know we're tough, but I didn't think that we were that tough!" He yells. Rahzor the dead dog and Fishface the mechanical fish.  
"What's next?" I thought.  
Rahzor spins around as Mikey slams into him.  
"Humph!" Rahzor groaned from the impact. "Pesky turtle! Soon, you will be put out of your misery!" Rahzor yells in fury and pushes Mikey off of him. He points his claws toward Mikey and...fires them? At this point, I was on overload. Four giant turtles, a giant fish, and a giant dog were fighting in and around my barn, and now the dog was firing his claws? It was too much.  
Mikey avoids the projectiles. He picks up one of the blade-like claws and sticks two more into his belt.  
"Thanks for that." Mikey said with a triumphant smirk.  
"They won't help you, turtle! You will be finished!" Rahzor growls. Mikey waves off the statement.  
"You said that last week. You need a new punch line." He jokes. He runs toward Rahzor again, this time swinging his new-found weapon.  
"Hi-yah!" He catches Rahzor in the claw, and is pushed to stale-mate. Rahzor chuckles.  
"Last week you had the upper hand." He smiles evily while Mikey struggles to keep Rahzor's other hand bay with one of the blades from is stash.  
"If I had my chucks..." Mikey lets his sentence wander.  
"Give up!" Rahzor shouts. I uncurl enough to let my hand reach toward my box. I'm hoping that when Mikey said 'chucks' he meant nun-chucks. I stand up and kneel over my box to look for the pair I constructed before I knew how hard they are to control.  
After a minute, I come up with a pair of nunchuchu in my hand. All I could do was hope that Mikey knew more about using them than I did.  
"Hey! Rahzor! If your so good, then how come I can do this?" I shout to keep my voice from trembling. And before you ask, yes, I still use that method today. I fish my manriki out of my pocket and swing as hard as I can at his head. A loud thunk resounds through out the room (I'm told that it wasn't actually that loud; I dare you hit the most terrifying thing i your world and not make it dramatic), but Rahzor only seems angry now. I gulp.  
"You should've stayed out of this girl!" Rahzor barks at me. That struck a nerve. Not the kind that hurts your feelings, the kind that makes you want to bash some heads in.  
"Do you think I want to have a giant skeleton dog in my barn? You dragged me into this Razor!"  
"Rahzor." Mikey corrects me. Rahzor looks at me, then at Mikey, growling the whole time.  
"Give me your brother and I'll spare you and the girl." Rahzor offers Mikey tensely, ignoring the last five minites. I look at Mikey, staining to keep upright. I had no idea he had been struggling so hard.  
"Maybe in another lifetime." He said, not sounding nearly as strained as he looked. He almost had a joking tone, like he was taunting Rahzor. The fact that he hadn't complained or asked for someone to take his place got to me. He might die, but he's willing to stay and protect his brother, whichever one they're after. For a second time, I become incredibly determined. I have to help these guys. They saved my life twice without knowing who I was and after I tried to hit that Leo guy with my manriki. I'm not great at math, but even I could add that up. So, I devised a fool-proof plan. Kind of.  
I let my manriki drop to the ground and fake a sigh of relief. My shoulders droop deeply, and I let my head hang.  
"Thank you, Rahzor. Thank you so much." I say. I think about adding another sigh, but I decided that that would give it off. Both mutants stare at me, but neither of them falter.  
"What did you say?" Rahzor and Mikey ask in usion, both with a different tone.  
I hope I don't ever have to do something like that again. Mikey looked crushed, vunerable, almost helpless. It took every ounce of my willpower and then some not to yell 'Sike!' and smack Rahzor upside the head. I walk over to Mikey and pretended to get up in his face, where I got too close a look of his betrayed expression.  
"You heard me! You and your friends came busting into my barn without warning, and as if that wasn't enough, one of you took my manriki! Lucky thing he dropped it." I snarl the last part trying to convince the dountful Rahzor. Mikey's face fell another mile, making me want to quit more than ever. I would have sent Mikey a kind look to let him know that I was on his side, but Rahzor was disecting my facial expressions. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed Rahzor to believe me, and soon. So I continue to stare down Mikey, my will power at the brink of collapsing.  
"I guess the mighty Leonardo finally bent to the will of his hench-men." He laughed. "Finally." He repeated. Rahzor reflected my thoughts right then. I turn toward Rahzor, my hands behind my back, hopefully professional looking. I hold out the nunchucks where Mikey can see them.  
"So Rahzor, how long have you-" I'm cut off by a stumbling Rahzor and a whooping Mikey. I guess he doesn't wait long.  
Five minutes later, Rahzor is retreating out of the barn, having no where else to go. No doubt he'll be back later with reinforcements. Mikey turns to me.  
"Thanks for the chucks, dudette." Mikey asked, thankfully forgeting my little act. I nod.  
Ka Thunk!  
We hear someone getting thrown against the barn.  
"I gotta go help my bros now. See you later!" He snaps one of his three claws in half and begins to leave.  
"Wait! Don't your brothers need something to fight with?" I ask, wondering why he didn't.  
"Yeah, I guess Donnie does, but the other two are covered." He answers.  
"Okay. What does Donnie use?"  
"Bo staff or naginta. You sure you got one?"  
"I have a broom stick."  
"He's used one of those before."  
"I'll go get it." I scamper over to my box for the twentith time tonight and grab the broom from behind it. Prying off the broom head, I run back to Mikey.  
"Here, this is the best I can do." I say, a tinge of regret hidden in my voice. I did my best, but best might not've been enough. All I could do at that point was hope that these guys were as good as Mikey implied.  
Imagine this: screams, whoops, and thumps on the wall. Strong thumps, like the wall is going to cave in. Screams of absolute agony, and ones of minor pain. Whoops of victory and whoops of fear. Crashes, shouts, and oddly enough, monologuing. Cracks, yelling, and more thumps. More yelling and shouting. Loud footsteps. Loud running footsteps. No, fleeing footsteps. Imagine complete and total fear, then sudden relief when four figures come limping through the hole in the wall where the door used to be. They survived the fight. They_ won_ the fight.

So far so good? Please review.

Sorry it's taking so long for Deception to come out. I'm having a hard time deciding how they should approach the Turtles. Help is welcome! By PMing, of course.


	3. Not a Dream

**Here's the third chapter. I know I said the tense problem would be fixed last chapter, but a quick read-over proved me otherwise. It should be better this time, but I'm not going to say 'fixed'. Anyway, enjoy and please, please, **_**please**_** review. **

I woke up around three a.m., shivering. Reaching for my pillow, I'm greeted by a handful straw.

_What? When did I...oh, right. School. Betrayal. Why else do I ever come to the barn?_  
I thought as I tried and failed to rub away an oncoming headache.

_I wonder what motivated my subconscious to give me a nice dream. Where did it get giant turtles? And ones that cared about my safety? I must be more lonely than I thought.  
_I shook my head.

_No. You are not lonely. You've got Matilda and Tom- err, you have Matilda. You're not lonely._  
I argue with myself as I stand up, not noticing the moonlight streaming through the empty doorway until I've reached the middle of the barn.

_Wait a minute...no door. Wasn't it ripped off in my dream?_

I think, almost giving myself a panic attack. I let out a long sigh, attempting to keep my sanity.

_No, it did not happen in my dream. The door is just open.  
_I fought with my voice of reason. (Never do it, it's a horrible idea.)

_I must've opened the door too wide last night when I ran in and forgot to close it again. Yeah._

I was obviously losing that fight, but I'm very hard-headed. Taking a strong step toward the door, I feel something cold and sharp penetrate my sneaker and enter my foot.

"Ow!" I yelped, cursing all the rogue nails that I missed when I picked up the barn. Gently, I pull out the invader.

_A splinter of Rahzor's claw. Oh, no. No, no, no..._

I thought, trying to find an excuse, any excuse, for this.

_Rahzor can't be real. He's too terrifying. It isn't humanly possible. He can't be a new species; they would've been noticed by now. So...is he an alien or something? An experiment? Experiment seems most likely._

I shake my head again. No way was I about to accept that I was involved in some experiment's fight.

_No, not most likely, because he doesn't exist. It was just a dream. This must be some kind of deformed nail of something._

I take a closer look. To my immense relief, it had a metallic glint to it, or seemed too in the silvery moonlight.  
"Whew." I sighed, dropping it immediately. I didn't want the chance to be proven wrong.  
I jog to the door, not looking anywhere but in front of me. As I pass the barn's threshold, I turn away from where the door would've been before I have a chance to glance in its direction. But...I'm met with something worse.  
A battle field.  
Now, I don't know what you think when you hear the words 'battle field', but when I say 'battle field', I mean a range of totally annihilated hay crops. Everywhere within fifty feet (not counting the barn) was trampled, torn, uprooted, or turned into some kind of goo. All I could do in the moment was stare at the ground, my mouth open and my hands slowly reaching to grab my hair in attempt to wake up.

_No. This isn't happening. It isn't. I'm still dreaming. There is no way this is real. Rahzor, Fishface, Leo, Mikey, Raph, and that other turtle...they're a figment of my imagination. They don't exist. They don't breathe, their hearts don't beat, and they don't care. They don't breathe, have a heartbeat, or care. No breath, no beat, no...no care. They don't care because they don't exist, breathe or have a heartbeat. They don't care...They don't exist._

Unfortunately, a hole was poked through my logic. Kneeling in the carnage was a too real figure; his head bowed and back slouching, like he just wanted to give up. There wasn't anything left to fight for, so why fight? I recognized his posture as one of brokenness, something I was all too used to.

_What the heck?_

I thought. No reason not to do something crazy if it's a dream, right? I approached him, and from my first, small glimpse at his face, I could see three things etched in his expression that gave me a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
One was helplessness.  
Two was sadness, with a little loss mixed in.  
But three was determination.  
I know that when you hear 'determination', you think things will get better because he never quits, and, somehow, he prevails through it all, yada, yada, yada. Well, let me tell you, determination mixed helplessness is almost never good. Throw in some loss? Some sadness? It is more often than not catastrophic. Why? Because if he/she has a strong willpower but doesn't have any friends, family, or something to lose, than that person will do crazy things, like drugs, alcohol, and other immoral or dangerous things. If they have friends or something to lose but very weak to no will, than they'll give in to what is trying to take them. Or if they believe someone or something they love is in danger because of them, than they will probably do rash things to save them/it.  
"Sorry about your field." He said warily when I approached.  
"What are you doing? You really shouldn't be on that leg yet." I ignore his statement, turning my attention to his leg that was badly hurt during the fight. They said something about Baxter and spitting. I had no idea what they were talking about, so I gave them some old shirts that I found to wrap it in and hoped it was enough. I may not have known much, but I knew that it was bad. It needed better medical attention, better bandages.  
"I have to move eventually. Why not now? Baxter will be scouting above, the others will look where and around the places we fought. They'll find me anyway. Might as well lead them away from my brothers." He answered dejectedly.  
"Your brothers want you to leave?" I ask, alarmed. He glances at me for a split-second, guilt stepping onto the stage.  
"No, of course not. But then again, shouldn't you be screaming and calling for Area 51?"  
"You and your brothers saved my life!"  
"So? We're freaks. Who cares about freaks?"

_Who cares about freaks?_

That phrase echoed through my head for a minute, stirring old memories, stored away so I wouldn't feel the pain. I tried, I tried so hard not to remember, but my efforts were in vain. I was sucked into my memories.

The foster home I remember as my first is displayed in my mind. I see myself running from the bathroom into the living room, trying to get away from the bullies I was supposed to call my foster sisters.  
"Stop! Why are you doing this?" I begged.  
"Because it's fun." Their leader answered, grabbing my ear and dragging back toward the bathroom. I resisted, getting my ear back with one heck of a headache. Being flushed and pulled can do that to you, I guess. But the others helped her grab me, and dragging me by my soaking hair, arms and legs they pulled back to the bathroom, pushing my head in the toilet for the third time. My eight-year-old muscles weren't strong enough to keep me up, not against three buff, teenage girls.  
They kept me under almost too long, flushing me again without letting me take a breath. Finally, I'm able to breathe, taking in lungful after lungful of air, never getting enough. When I look up, I see them laughing loud enough for the moon to hear.  
"Don't you care that I almost drowned?" I asked, tearfully.  
"Who would care about a freak?" The second in command laughed, getting in my face. "That would be just stupid, wouldn't it?"

Next month my social worker moved me to a new home. But those ever repeated words...  
_Who would care about a freak..._  
...have deformed my life.  
"Another freak." I answered, settling down next to him. I didn't want to hear 'care' and 'freak' used in the same sentence ever again, and I wasn't about to let this turtle guy get away with it.  
"I'm Ginger, better known as Sunny, the 'alien from the sun'. People have decided that I'm not completely human; therefore, I'm a 'freak' as they say. If you ask me, they're a lot more freakish than me." He doesn't answer me. "And you are...?" I prompt. I'm rewarded with a sigh and an answer.  
"I'm Donatello; a mutant freak who practices ninjutsu with my brothers."  
"Can we agree on not using the word 'freak' anytime this morning? I've really had enough of it." I playfully whine, looking at him like I had known him for years. He gives me a curious look, but I can see the slightest smile hiding behind his frown.  
"Sure." He states, looking back toward the dipping moon and silencing himself. I watched as his faint possibility of a smile faded.

"Maybe I'm being snoopy, but do you do this a lot?" I ask, drawing him out of the quiet.  
"What?" He inquires.  
"Just staring at the horizon, thinking?"  
He sighs. "No, not normally."  
"Not much of a stargazer?"  
"I live in the New York City sewers. I can't stargaze there, so I figured I try it now." He shrugs. "I don't see why people do it, though. It's kind of boring."  
"You don't like to look the constellations?"  
"I can't find them."  
"Well, you just-so-happen to be talking to the queen of constellations. I'll show them to you, if you'd like." My heart flew that morning as I watched his hidden smile make reappearance. The fact that I made him just a smidge happier made _me_ feel happier than I had in ages. Maybe I wasn't just a bother after all…

"Why not?" He consented.

"Which ones do you want to see first?"

"Do you know Ursa Major and Ursa Minor?" I smile at his question.

"Of course."

That was the best night of my life. We spent hours seeking out different constellations, and when we ran out of constellations to search for, we found new ones.

"Too bad someone has probably already seen these in someplace or another." Donatello sighed.

"They say there's nothing new under the sun, but they never said anything about the moon!" I replied. "Plus, I bet no one ever saw that one." I pointed across the brightening sky, which outlined the stars I was pointing at. It looked very much like Donatello if you looked at it right.

"I shall call it, the Ninja Turtle!" I declared.

"Oh, please, no." He groaned.

"What? You want it more specific? Okay then, we'll call it, Donatello the Great!" I exclaimed, just about to burst. That was one of the first times I had been able to say 'we'.

"Even worse!" He laughed.

"Aha! I made you smile!" I whooped in triumph. He instantly started frowning again.

_Oh, no. What did I do?_

I thought, sacred out of my mind that I had offended him, and I would become just another bother.

"What smile? I didn't do anything of the sort!" He answered sarcastically.

_Thank goodness. _

"Geez, Donatello." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"You know you don't have to call me Donatello. I go by Donnie." He answers, his smile finally reaching his eyes.

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." I answered happily.

"_Ah! Where am I?"_ A startled scream emitted from the barn.

"_Watch it Mikey!" _Another, very different sound reaches my ears. It sounded kind of like a teenage girl at _Claire's_ and a strangled cat had decided to get together.

"What in the world?" I ventured. I glance at Donnie and find him face-palming.

"My brother, Mikey. He and Raph don't get along well in the mornings. And if Leo tries to break them up, another fight will start." He sighed. "I'd better go help." He started to get up, but his leg wasn't any better than it was two hours ago.

"Um, Ginger? I hate to ask, but can you help me in?" He asked bashfully.

"Sure. And call me Sunny. It's what_ I_ go by." I smile.

"Thanks." He smiles back.

It was then that I realized that I really didn't want this to be a dream. And after I came to that conclusion, I suddenly became very aware of the wind brushing through my hair and roughness of Donnie's scales.

_This isn't a dream._

That was the best realization I had had so far in my life. The next realization? I had gotten comfortable with Donnie, but I didn't know hardly anything about his brothers. The same brothers I was about to meet.

Donnie and I waddled into the barn. Up in the hayloft was chaotic, what with the three fighting turtles.

"Well, this should be interesting." I observe.

"Yes, yes it should," Donnie sighed.

**So? Is it good? Please leave me a review to tell me what you think. And those that are just going to blow off the review part, I will make the next chapter longer if you give me a honest opinion on my story.**


	4. Uh-oh

The first thing I noticed about Donnie's brothers? They fight. Easily. The hayloft, once peaceful with sleep, had transformed into a flurry of argument in a matter seconds.  
"That actually happened? Man..." groaned Mikey.  
"Hey, genius! Move you're foot outta of my face!" Raph roared.  
"Sorry."  
"You'd better be!"  
"Can you guys get any louder?!" Leo whispered harshly.  
"Well, duh." Mikey stated. "What?" Mikey asked, oblivious of what he just said.  
"I think Mikey hit his head again." Raph said into a face-palm.  
"Let's just go back to sleep." Leo moaned tiredly, shaking his head at Mikey.  
"Yeah, right! They'll be back, and you know it! We can't just sit here and wait for them to attack us, we have to attack them!" Raph raged, any calm he might've had completely gone.  
"We need to keep our strength up! Running ourselves all over...where ever we are, isn't going to help!" Leo argued.  
"Are they always like this?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of the squabble.  
"No. Usually, they're better rested than they are. They've argued more in the last week than they normally do in a month." Donnie shakes his head. "It's my fault. If I was just more careful-" Donnie never got to finish his sentence.  
"Hey! Get off my brother!" I hear Raph shout.  
_Uh-oh._  
Raph huffed his way out of the hayloft and to the front of the barn where we were standing.  
"Raph, it's fine. She was just helping me inside." Donnie assured Raph. Err, tried to assure Raph. Raph really wasn't in the mood to be assured at the moment.  
"Helping you? You didn't need help earlier when you jumped out of the roof!" He steamed.  
"Why do you think I jumped? I couldn't get down the ladder!" Donnie exclaimed. Raph's features softened. A little bit. Like the way rock-hard ice cream softens in a fridge.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Raph apologized forcedly and walked away. Just like that. Now Donnie looked concerned.  
"Are you okay Raph? Have you been meditating with Leo or something?" I watched, slightly scared, as Raph clenched his fists.  
"I'm fine." He stated and climbed back up to the hayloft.  
"I need to talk to my brothers..." Donnie thinks aloud, looking the ladder up and down with a calculating stare.  
_I can't get him up there. I'm not strong enough. But maybe I could get his brothers down here...though I don't really want to approach them while they're so irritable. He could yell for them, but that could attract unwanted attention. They've already been loud enough. Possibly...  
_"I'm not strong enough to get you up there, and I don't really want to approach them while they're like this." Actually, I didn't want to approach them period. "But I think I know a way to get them down here without you yelling for them. You'd be surprised at my foster father's hearing abilities. Your brothers probably won't want me dressing your leg without them, and it needs to be done anyway." I shrug. "I can find better bandages and some disinfectant at the local drug store. They might even come while I'm gone." Donnie nods in approval.  
"Okay, then, I'm off for supplies." I say, loud enough for his brothers to hear. I hear them quiet slightly, but not much.  
I take a step outside the door, stopping before the door fully closed behind me. It had started to drizzle a little, giving the early morning view of the battle field a sad look. I turn away from the field, a rock settling in my stomach.  
_Something bad is about to happen. Maybe I should wait a few minutes...  
_I start to go back into the barn. But something stops me.  
"...trust her?" I hear.  
I wish I could approach his brothers, I really do. But I can't trust an average person, so how do I know I can trust these guys? I mean, other than Donnie.  
_But if you can trust him, why can't you trust his family?_  
A, small, almost forgotten part of me questioned.  
_**People I trusted have betrayed me before. Like Tom.  
**_The much, much larger part of me argued.  
_Then why can you trust Donnie if he might betray you?  
__**Because...because...  
**__How do we ever get anything done?  
__**Shut up, voice of reason!**_  
The larger and less sensible part of me said just in time to hear Donnie.  
"I don't know, but I get the feeling that she's trustworthy."  
_What were we saying, again?  
_I could almost see my voice of reason smirking.  
_**So he trusts me! Doesn't mean I have to trust him back!  
**__You make everything hard for us. If you don't trust him, how will he help you? How could you help him?  
__**Stop making sense!  
**__Okay. Bloop, bleep, blop, blop, bleep, bloop, bleep-  
__**Be quiet!  
**__Get over it. You need their trust if you have any chance of getting out of Montana, anyway.  
__**And seeing as this isn't a dream, there's no one that we can trust, even if we want to.**_  
_Actually-  
__**We can't trust anyone!**_  
_Your side of us is so hard-headed!_  
I argued with myself as I trudged through the remaining hay toward the garage.  
_**I can't help it!**_  
_What is our problem?  
__**Excuse me?!  
**__Oh, look the garage.  
__**You didn't answer me!**_  
_We're hopeless.  
_...  
The garage was a mess. There were unpacked boxes towering in stacks on in one half of the space, the other half filled with broken down showers (don't ask), rotting farm equipment, random and damaged sports equipment, moldy old shoes, a rusty fridge, two stinking, full trash cans, one less-than-half-full recycling bin, and, somewhere in the chaos, my bike.  
"Where did they throw my bike this time?" I grumbled.  
"In the barn you love so much. Why? Where are you going this time of night? You don't have any friends."  
I spin around and face the speaker.  
"Oh...hi, Mr. Hayes." I address my foster father.  
"Why do you need your bike at this time of night, Sunny?" He repeated. I grind my teeth. Only my friends and acquaintances could call me Sunny. My foster parents? Oh, no.  
"I need some late-night supplies. And my name's Ginger. Sir." I respond, deliberately making eye contact. He grunts.  
"Fine." He stalks back inside. I listen through the door for a couple minutes, hearing the back door slam.  
_Uh-oh._  
I race back outside into the driveway, taking a peek around the corner of the house. I glance at Hayes making his way toward the barn.  
_Double uh-oh!  
_I search the ground for a rock. It was harder to do than you would think.  
_What the heck?! This is the driveway, for goodness sake!  
_I settle for a hard piece of dirt from Mrs. Hayes's neglected garden.  
_Now all that's left is aiming and throwing. Aim. Throw. Calming thoughts. Calming thoughts. Calming...  
__**Thud!  
**__...thoughts. Well, that can't be good.  
_The noise came from the barn. Hayes sped up.  
_Crud! No time for aiming! It's just a piece of dirt! Throw it!  
_I yelled at myself. I squeezed my eyes shut and threw the clump in his general direction.  
_Stop making noise, guys. _  
Hayes feels the back of his head, brushing dry dirt from his hair. He turns slowly around, lumbering toward where I crouched.  
He may have been trying to look intimidating; but if he was, he failed miserably. Was he swaggering confidently? No, he was waddling like an injured penguin. Frighteningly bulky? No way. This guy was a stick. Tough aura? Hayes was about as ferocious as an angry bunny. He kinda resembled a stick-bug with a piece of grass in his mouth.  
"Is that you Sunny? Did you just try to throw dirt at me?" He yelled in his high-pitched yell.  
"I didn't just try. I succeeded! Yes!" I see his very-much-closer glare. "Uh...I mean sorry sir. The barn's a mess and I don't want you to see it." I mumble, adverting my gaze. He grunts again.  
"Well, then clean it up! I'm going to check it in the morning and it had better be sparkling!" He barked, again failing to intimidate me.

"Yes, sir. I will, sir. I need to get some things before I can, though, sir. Can I bike to the drug store real quick?" I inquire, as politely as I possibly could. I ground my teeth to stubs in the process, but I needed him more or less on my side.  
"Fine, but you'd better hurry! You're bike's in the back of the barn." He tried to growl.  
"Yes, sir." I answer, still grinding. He walks back into the house, proceeding to follow me with his eyes through the window. I sprint into the barn, brushing past the brothers with a breathy,  
"Mr. Hayes moved my bike."  
They watched silently as I mounted my bike and rode out the open door.  
"Stay in the barn and hide. Hayes might come in to see how dirty it is in here." I warn before I had completely exited. I pedaled like I never have. These guys could get me out of the system. Free from foster homes. Free from social workers.  
_But how do I know they'll help me? Especially if I don't trust them? I can get them a ride then ask, and by then I'll have already helped with Donnie's leg and their other injuries. I'll have to swear secrecy too. That will probably be the easiest part. But how the heck will I get everything done?_

It wasn't going to be easy, that much was for sure. But for now I needed to work on keeping the turtle's secret.

_That'll probably be hard too. Can't anything be easy?_

I sigh as I approach the drug store.

_I guess I'm about to find out._

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, but it tends to keep people reading. **** Anyway, please review, tell me how I did. Did I over do the voice of reason thing? Rants are welcome! Oh, and it has come to my attention that I might have mislead you, dear readers. This is not a love story. Last chapter was just setting up the story. Besides that, hang tight for the next chapter! XD**


	5. Angel

**Okay, well, I'm not dead, but it did take way too long to get this up. Sorry!**

…

_(Matilda's POV)_  
I never should have gone into the barn. I shouldn't have continued investigating what I found there, and I never _ever _should have interfered. I get all that now.

But that doesn't mean I have to regret it.

"That was the best, freaking, thing _ever_!" I shouted into empty air. "Wait a minute…where are you? How in the world did you manage to not be seen the entire fight? Are you ninjas? Ohmygosh that would be so awesome! Ninjas in Montana! _Real ninjas_! I could make a movie! No, that's too expensive. Oh, I'll write a book! Yeah! I'll call it, _Hidden Hero; Meet the Ninja' _You guys are ninjas right? You're not, like, wannabe ninjas, are you? "

"**..." **I was answered with an electric silence. It seriously felt like someone wanted to strangle me.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Come on, I know you're in here!"

"…"

"Don't want to talk, eh? Well, I guess Mrs. Hayes would always love to figure out who's been using her barn. And trust me, who don't want to meet her."

Not necessarily true. But who knows? Maybe they could give her some advice on gardening.

"…"

"Even if you don't come out, I'll find you. No one can hide from Matilda Leer for long." I state matter-of-factly.

_But then again, no one has been able to resist saying something to me for this long. Usually they tell me to be quiet after my second sentence!_

"_**Pch."**_A voice sniggers from…somewhere. I my face flush.

_The first thing they say to me is 'pch'? Really? _

"Excuse me?" I command, placing my hands on my hips.

"_**Pch." **_He 'responds'.

"What's your problem?" I was a little irritated. They had said two words – both of which were _'pch'_.

"…"

"And we're back to the silent treatment." I sigh. "Okay, ready or not, here I come!"

I walk further into the barn, glancing around me, looking for shadows. When I find none, I close my eyes and listen.

Why in the world would I listen for ninjas, right? Ninjas are trained to be quiet. Well, I wasn't listening for the ninjas so much as their breathing. Ninjas are quiet, but they still have to breathe. And since they're quiet, _I_ can be quiet and hear their breathing. Simple.

In theory.

Five minutes later, nothing.

_Ninjas are slightly better at quieting their breathing than football jocks…_

I stand like that for another minute, before I finally hear something. It was almost silent, but it was there. A wisp of breath. I whirl on the source, behind the ladder.

"Come out. I know you're there." I smirk.

"_**But I'm over here."**_

"Yes, yes you are. But your friend is over here."

_It's like they think I'm stupid or something._

"_**I wouldn't call him my friend…" **_

"So, what? Are you enemies working together for the greater good or something? Save it. I saw the way you guys worked out there. You were like a well oiled machine! And nothing can work right if the parts don't fit."

"_**I was going to say we're too close to be just friends."**_

_That's what I get for trying to be philosophical._

"_**I'm scared now."**_Another voice comes from somewhere high up, but not in the direction of the hayloft. _**"Raph is getting emotional? It's the end of the world as we know it!"**_

"_**I swear, Mikey, when we get back home…"**_

"_**Well, I just want to let you know, Raphie, that—"**_

"_**I'm warning you!"**_

I roll my eyes as they continue to fight.

_All boys are the same, ninja or not. _

I reach into the air in front of me, in hopes that the ninja didn't move. I take slow steps, counting them off in my head.

_Okay, let's see here…no, nope, nada, zilch, empty, void—_

I stop.

_Is that a piece of metal? Suspended in the air behind a ladder with nothing to support it? _

I feel the length of the metal.

_Hm…long...kinda bumpy…and…sharp! Ow, my finger! Geez, guess I found the ninja._

"Hello?"

"_**We're just a figment of your imagination. And if we're appearing, then you must be**_** really **_**tired. Why don't you just go to sleep?" **_

This voice was very convincing. Plus, it was five in the morning; I really should've been in bed. But I had a book to write. That, and my throbbing finger said something very different from his statement. It sounded something like, "Dreams don't cut you!"

"Yep, that's exactly how I got cut. Must've imagined that very sharp edge into existence. Silly me." I put my hands on my hips.

"_**Where's the girl?" **_The first voice said, realizing that I was gone.

"_**What do you...aw, man! We're so getting extra training for this!"**_

"Extra training?"

"_**How did you guys not hear her? We had a whole lesson on this!" **_Said the guy in front of me, ignoring me.

"Who are you people?" My hands drop to my sides.

"_**Cut us some slack! We haven't slept for days!" **_Roof Guy said, who also ignored me.

"What is going on here?"

"_**That's no excuse!" **_Sword-Thing Guy said, who had yet to stop ignoring me. _**"She was louder than Casey on a stealth mission! No offense." **_

_Woah! He answered me! Sort of._

"Non—"

"Please. I don't think it's possible for Angel to take offense. She can barely take a hint." Sunny glares at me from the barn…door opening, hand on hip and bag in hand.

"I can only take a hint if you give me one. Besides, how could I _not _confront them? They're _ninjas_!"

Sunny sighs and starts to climb into the hayloft. "You've finally broken." She says as she places her bag in the hay.

"I can prove it!" I start to turn toward the ninja, but she stops me.

"Come on, Angel. Why don't we—"

"Come on, _Sunny_! You know they're here, you answered one for me!"

"I-I did?"

"Yes! You said, and I quote, 'I don't think Angel can take offense.' Right after that guy said 'no offense.'!"

"Oh…"

"Oh, is right! Now tell me what is going on!"

"I can't."

"You are fully capable of telling me!"

"I can't. First, you wouldn't believe me, and second, it's not my secret. Generally, that translates to, 'no can do'."

"Fine." I turn away from Sunny and step out from behind the ladder. "Yo, ninjas! Can you please explain to me what's going on?"

"…" I hear some distant murmuring, almost too quiet to hear.

"…_**I don't know…choice... If she…ninjas…some crazy…" **_I catch. I liked that guys thinking.

"…_**would believe crazy hermits?" **_A more rational person points out. I could've lived without his reasoning.

"…_**insane police officer…" **_

"Listen, guys, I understand that this is a pretty extreme secret you're considering revealing, but my foster father is going to wander in here pretty soon. That's the only reason I'm even considering saying this." Sunny stares into space, like she might possibly be staring at her friends. "Angel's pretty reliable." Or maybe she just didn't want to say that to my face. Difficult to tell with her.

"Woah! Attitude shift! Did you really just say that?"

"What I'm trying to say is you guys should make a decision quickly." She says into the space in front of her.

_What is it with people today? I have never been successfully ignored so many times!_

"Well, FYI, Hayes already dropped by. These guys knocked him out."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sunny laughed. "At least he won't pester me about that anymore."

"Yeah. What do you think will happen when Mrs. Hayes wakes up?" I question.

"I don't want to think about that." Sunny laughed again.

_Hm…I hate to think this, but that's slightly suspicious. _

"_**PLEASE!" **_One of the ninjas yelled. After smoothing my hair back down, I turned to look where it had unmistakably come from. Behind the ladder.

_Wasn't that guy from the roof?_

"_**Fine!" **_Sword-Thing Guy answered Ex-Roof Guy

"First off, ow." Sunny stops her suspicious laughing and rubs her ears. "Second off, I'm guessing that by 'fine' you mean the secret's out?"

"_**Depends on what you mean by—"**_

"Yes, the secret's out! Oh, yeah! This is the best, most awesome day ever!" Before you ask, no, that was not me. It happened to be Mikey, but I didn't know that yet, so shush!

_What in the—?! Is he…green? No, orange. Yellow? All of the above?_

He was, in fact, all of the above, but I couldn't tell. That ninja was so happy; he was literally bouncing off the walls.

"Um…hi? I hope it's not insulting, but what color are you?"

Slowly, he stopped bouncing.

"Green! Mostly anyway."

I stared in shock at the creature standing in front of me.

"What?"

Three others stepped out of the shadows behind the ladder, and I just couldn't help asking.

"Weren't two of you on the _other _side of the barn?"

…

**And there I go again with the cliffhangers. Sorry about the long waits and short chapters, but I'm still working on my writing skills. **

**I was going through this story the other day, and I noticed that I made Mikey look a little bit…well, not the way I should've, in the second chapter. I may have gotten a little carried away in the drama. Anyway, please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts! (Even if they come in rant form.)**


	6. Bandages, Bandages, Bandages

**Hey guys! You know what happened three minutes after I added chapter five? I realized that Mrs. Leer is a minor bad guy in my other story, **_**Deception**_**. Just to clear things up, Angel is **_**not **_**a bad guy and is **_**not **_**related to an evil science teacher in any way! Thanks for sticking with me so long!**

…

_(Leo's POV) _

What was I thinking when Angel appeared? Nothing you want to know. I already had an exhausted and wounded team, and was basically putting our lives in the hands of a stranger. I didn't want too trust that girl Sunny either, but there was next to no other way. So when "Matilda Leer" showed up, right after some Hayes guy, I was done. What was I thinking when we let her in on the big secret? Something in between, "She's not screaming. Thank goodness!" and, "If all humans answered like that…the world would be screwed."

…

_(Raph's POV)_

How can I explain was running through my head when Angel showed up? Sunny said as little profanity as possible. When we told her? Please refer to sentence two.

…

_(Mikey's POV)_

It was the second best day ever! I mean, a human friend? Awesome! It would've been the best day, but nothing can out-rank the first and second trips to the surface. Especially if we happen to be stranded far away from home with a bro who could barely walk…

…

_(Donnie's POV)_

When Matilda walked into the barn after that "Hayes" guy Sunny warned us about, all I could think was, "Will this ever end?" By the time Leo and Raph helped me limp out from the shadows, I was seriously questioning my sanity, dreaming being canceled out by the searing pain in my leg. Honestly, what kind of human only wondered about which side of the room we were in when we're giant turtles? Little did I know, Angel is a whole new breed of human…don't tell her I said that.

…

_(Sunny's POV) _

_Crud. _

Is what I thought through out the trip in and out of the drug store.

_Now? Of all the times wake me up, you chose today?!_

Is what I thought when I saw my friend Matilda, also known as Angel, in the barn, talking to the turtles.

_Can't one freaking thing go right today!?_

Is what I thought when she. _Wouldn't. _Leave_. _

…

Is how I reacted to her reaction, feeling slightly embarrassed about my first response.

I could probably tell you the rest of the story this way, but that wouldn't be any fun for any of us. Besides, there was one phrase that was consistent through the whole experience.

_This is extremely…_

You name it. This is extremely weird, scary, awful, interesting, cool, stinky, freaky, awesome, lucky, etc. At this particular moment, it was something like,

_This is extremely surreal._

"Is it just me, or…" Raph trails off, looking at his brothers.

"You…" Mikey points at Angel, his finger bobbing gently. "You are the best human ever!"

"April and Casey are really going to appreciate _that _one Mikey." Leo grumbles.

"Actually, April isn't human." Donnie points out.

"So? She's not going to love it; she grew up thinking she was human and hasn't quite grown out of it yet. Plus, there's still Casey." Leo defends. Donnie and Raph snort.

"Casey takes offense at everything." Donnie says while Raph mutters something like,

"I'm not sure Casey completely human either."

"I agree with Raph." Mikey laughs.

"I understand why Donnie is insulting Casey, but-"

"I'm not insulting him!" Raph snaps.

"I am!" Mikey pipes up.

"Right! Now that that's settled, why don't we break out the medical supplies?" I step in before the fight could escalate. I hadn't been lying when I said I didn't want to know what would happen if Mrs. Hayes woke up. I was a little surprised that she hadn't woken up already, actually.

I climb back to the hay loft were I stashed the supplies. Back at the bottom, I'm not surprised to find Angel going over all the wounds, taking notes. She may be…exuberant, but she is smart, and caring. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, barely in check. She no longer wore a smile on her delicate looking features; instead, her face was pulled taunt as she examined Mikey's shoulder, her coffee and cream hands searching for sore spots.

"How much disinfectant did you get Sunny?" Angel asked, sounding a little more than worried.

"A lot. How much do you think we'll need?" I answered.

"Two or three tubes."

"I got about five."

"That should work. What else did you pick up?" She asked as she attacked the overstuffed plastic bag.

"About a dozen ace bandages, a bunch of Neosporin, a bag cotton balls, a bottle of peroxide, ten boxes of bandages, maybe thirteen cotton pads, two or three small bottles of liquid bandage, and some other stuff that I can't pronounce." I stop to take a breath. Leo winced.

"Do we look that bad?"

"No." I answer. Leo starts to sigh in relief. "I was afraid I didn't get enough." It quickly turns into a heave of annoyance.

…

_(Angel's POV)_

Ninja turtles. From what they've told me, the creatures standing in front of me, were ninja turtles. I tried to wrap my mind around that, but it didn't work. Generally, when I can't get my mind around something, I pretend like it's something I understand, which in this case, happened to be the wounds.

_Wow. That's…that's amazing. Giant turtles? Just…wow. The amount of boo-boos seems pretty amazing too. Wait a minute…what kind of burn is that?! Oh, goodness, his hand! His arm is going to be scarred…_

I thought to myself as I realized just how badly they were hurt.

_Probably some stupid laboratory with no respect for life. _

My anger flared.

_Who could do this to someone?_

I wanted to ask. But instead, I started rambling.

"What could have done this type of damage? This acid acted a lot like digestive fluid, but where could someone get that much of it? It's almost like it was shot…this stuff…this stuff shouldn't have even been possible!"

"You'd be surprised." I jump a little. I didn't realize I had said that out loud.

"Try me." I dare. He raises an eyebrow ridge, which in turn raises his red mask.

"But you just said…never mind." He didn't really talk after that. When I finished fixing him up, he went over to help his brothers. Come to think of it, none of them really talked much, except for the little one. He was so excited about having "another human friend" that he just couldn't stop talking. But I liked it. He told me about his family, his other friends and all the pizza recipes he wanted to try. He told me about his training, missions, and the Kraang. I already hated them. Then he started about the Foot Clan…and stopped talking. I laughed about the name, and he answered with a half-hearted one of his own.

_That's weird...he seemed so happy a moment ago. The Foot Clan must be a sore spot for him. I won't push it._

What I didn't know then was just _how _sore of a spot the Foot were.

…

**Sorry for the rather boring chapter, but it was necessary for the next. Speaking of the next, it will take a little longer than normal (er…the every two weeks normal not the month long…you know what I mean), as I will be on a trip. Sorry again, but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. The, uh, Plan

**Hi, guys…I think I'll skip the excuse for now…heh heh.**

…

_(Angel's POV)_

"He spits _acid_?! How did this not qualify as life-saving info?!"

"He doesn't really spit acid…" Leo muttered. "He spits digestive fluid."

I considered responding, but I didn't really trust myself to speak at that moment, because, with my composure, I would either scream or start telling Leo off for not informing me of quite a few things. Granted, I probably wouldn't have believed them before then, but that didn't really matter at the moment. I was on overload. I had been chased by a giant fly, dodged flying claws, and avoided the venomous fangs of an almost flying fish for what felt like hours. In the end, I was just glad we weren't stowing away on a plane, or any other airborne method of travel.

Leo fidgeted uncomfortably with the strap on his chest; it was a little to long and a little too tight for him. This didn't hinder him much, but his body language made it clear that he was ready to get back into his own gear. The mask wasn't much too his liking either; he claimed that purple wasn't his 'color'. And, for reasons that are completely separate from the glares I am currently receiving, I get the feeling that he still isn't too fond of wearing it.

He collapsed in a heap into a large, empty crate, sighing heavily.

_Squeak!_

Leo scrambled out of the box, reached for his katanas, and swore under his breath when he remembered that he had lost those and left his borrowed claws with Donnie.

"Please tell me you haven't made enemies with the rats, too!" I said, exasperated. He turned an odd shade of red on green.

"No! Well…not in Montana, anyway." Leo claimed. I laughed half-heartedly and settled into an open crate, careful of the shipment of shovels underneath the packing peanuts.

"That_ was_ a joke, right?" I asked upon seeing the look on his face.

"No. We seriously made enemies with New York City's sewer rats." This was not a sarcastic comment. They had _honestly _declared war on rats.

_Or was it the other way around?_ _Maybe it was a misunderstanding…and maybe not. Maybe the rats all decided they didn't want anyone else in the sewers with them, or…_

I pondered the Unknown War of the Rats for a while, before coming to the conclusion that they could not have been alien rats (he had told me that they were 'sewer rats', but what if their planet was called Sewer or Seewer or something? But then the rat spaceships would have been on the news…or would they? I'll have to look back into that.) and decided that I should check on Sunny's team.

**u good? me and the purple r near meet spot. u almost there?**

The power of unlimited texting. We were actually at the meet spot, but we agreed that this might be dangerous to type incase something weird happened. Again.

It took a couple of minutes for her to answer, which was rather unusual. She had mastered stealth texting, an art that required speedy thumbs. The reason was soon justified.

**We were, but got held up and had to double back. Fly and fish started tailing us after you lost them. Fly has figured out what we did, but can't communicate it to friends, though they're getting close. **

**anything we can do?**

I responded.

**Don't think so. Hang tight, we'll get there soon.**

**yeah &amp; i'm superman. where are u?**

_**Connection lost.**_

In other words, she had just turned off her phone. Or…

_No. She is completely fine. She's just being stubborn._

Looking back on it, I probably shouldn't have tried to convince myself of that, because I'm pretty sure I jinxed it.

I know you must be wondering what the heck is going on, why I referred to Leo as 'purple', why he doesn't have his gear, and why Sunny uses correct grammar in her texts. All of these great questions will be answered in time, except for the last one. Sunny's texting habits are like a Tootsie Pop; the world may never know.

Anyway, I'm off subject. I was assuring you that your presumed questions were going to be answered. Well, they are, I just don't know how soon. Let's start, shall we?

…

"So, anyway, I was all, 'Ahhhhhh!', and Raph was all, 'Mikey! When I get my hands on you-!' And then-"

"Mikey! I swear, when I get my hands on you-!" Raph burst into the room in a rage, sporting a old paint bucket-like boot, that happened to be full of, get this, paint! Mikey smiles at me.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to show you!" He proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs while his brother clunked around in his can, splattering red paint all over the barn. I laughed at the odd sight, while Donnie stared distractedly into the space beyond his brothers. I stopped laughing as Leo and Sunny walked by, arguing over who-knows-what. Well, I decided I wanted to be 'who' and know what.

"No way. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to take that kind of risk!" Leo was saying.

"It's the safest way to get you guys to the train." Sunny insisted.

"Why do you care so much?" Leo demanded. "Normal people scream and run when they see us. How do we know you're not some kind of spy?"

"If I wanted to hurt you, you'd be dead by now."

"Like you could take us in a fight."

Sunny raised an eyebrow. "It does sound like you guys have been training your whole lives, while I only have a few rag tag years under my belt. And I self-trained, too, making me a whole lot more vulnerable." She said, examining her well-kept but unpainted nails.

"Your point?"

"My point? Well, my point is obvious. There is no way I could beat four highly trained ninjas in a fight. But I have had plenty of chances to poison them." It was silent. Everyone was now watching them, the odd girl who didn't run, and the seasoned mutant warrior. After a few moments, the afore mentioned warrior spoke.

"What do you mean?" He chose each word carefully.

"I _mean _that I could've laced your water. I could've stuck you with a needle while you were sleeping. I could've poisoned the Neosporin. Not to mention calling some lab while I was at the drug store." Pause for effect… Sunny really is devious sometimes…"I could have. But I didn't." Silence again. Leo had become unhealthily pale, and the others gaped at her. Raph and Mikey's display all but forgotten, Sunny continued.

"I'm telling you, this is the absolute safest way to get you guys out of here. You're not in the city anymore. You're in the open country, and running through that is dangerous enough. But when you have three other mutants on your tail, plus one who happens to fly, you can't stick close together. I'm sorry, but splitting up is most likely to get you guys through."

"Most likely?"

"I mean success isn't guaranteed. There is always danger. But this way is most likely to work." Leo stared at her for a minute, like he was trying to see through her non-existent lies, then stalked off without another word.

A quiet minute passed. Then another. Sunny started making her way to the hole (that used to be the door) that Leo disappeared through.

"So, uh, Sunny. Care to share your grand plan?" I asked from my seat on the ladder.

"Not yet." She didn't turn to look at me. "I've got to get Leo to agree. I'm not going to force a possibly dangerous plan on him." She glanced at me before she went through the hole after Leo. Her eyes sent a very distinct, if unconscious, message.

_I don't want to hurt him or his family. _

I couldn't help but feel a little proud. She had told me of her plans to smuggle herself to New York and start over, but this is Sunny we're talking about. She was going to try and get out of the operation with little more than alliance with these guys. Sad really. If she hadn't built an icebox around her feelings, she would be a rival even to _my_ general happiness. And that's saying a lot.

…

_(Sunny's POV, 'cause I suck at doing Leo's)_

I stepped through the hole, and found myself looking at Leo's shell. In all truth, I was surprised. I had thought he'd wonder off into the field, or climb onto the roof. Not sit in the hole-way, enabling him to hear everything we were saying. I decided against bringing that up, instead revisiting the previous subject.

"Listen, I get that you don't want to put your family in any further danger. But every minute we spend here is worse." I felt like I was begging. Which I was _not_, but it still felt that way. I wanted them out of the barn for their own safety. Of course, I was coming with them, and that was reason I needed them safe.

_**Not that I don't care about them, but I don't feel protective over them, even though they saved my life…**_

_Sort yourself _out_,_ _girl. Do you like them or not?_

_**Of course I like them, in an acquaintance sort of way. **_

_Oh, goodness. We don't have time for this now; let's get back to it on the train._

And for once, I listened to that little voice.

"I just…I don't want anything else to happen." He answered. I didn't say anything. What could I say? I'd never been an older sibling for more than a week.

"I promise I won't let them take your brothers." I said, crossing my heart. "But I doubt that they'll need my help."

"Yeah." Leo stated bluntly. "So, what was the rest of your…your plan?" I smiled, and launched into my explanation.

…

"You want us to _what_?" Raph spluttered indignantly. "No way!"

I sighed. Hadn't I _just _finished this argument?

"Listen, if your all together, than that makes the bad guys' job a lot easier. And if that Baxter guy can do _that_-" I pointed to Donnie's leg- "-do you really want him to be able to hit all of you?"

I didn't get an answer.

"Exactly." I continued as if he agreed with me. "Before you guys go-"

"What? That's it? You realize that all the 'bad guys' will chase us if the see Donnie, right?"

Donnie's eyes glazed over, a good sign that his mind had drifted from the present.

_**Is he trying to burn me? Ha! You need to work on that, my frie—acquaintance.**_

"Yes, actually. That's why Leo and Donnie get to switch gear."

Donnie snapped back into the conversation.

"_What? _Did I hear you right?" He asked incredulously.

"I believe so."

"You want us to—he agreed to—to _switch gear?_"

"It took some convincing."

"Yeah, no doubt!"

"Listen, we don't have time to argue! The…things from last night are probably already on their way here. Hopefully as a last resort. You guys need to get out _now_."

More silence.

"Thank you. Now, while you guys switch real quick, I'm going to go find some secondary weapons for you guys. Be back in a minute." Raph grunted in acknowledgment.

I walked back to the box and looked for my small knives. I couldn't remember the proper term; the knowledge seemed to have run off with my sanity.

**...**

Five minutes later, everyone's ready to go. Raph was quizzing Mikey on what he was_ not to do_, Leo was picking at the unfamiliar gear, while Donnie gazed into space again, though with admittedly less concentration. I turned to Leo. He glared.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you complain to me when we're on the train?" I said, getting a little annoyed. Leo was more than 'a little' annoyed though.

"On the train? Oh, no."

_**Great. I have to listen to everything wrong with my plan **_**now**_**—**_

"I am _not_ going to be wearing this on the train." I almost sighed out loud. "But I do want to ask what's going to happen if they figure out what we're doing." He finished. I shrugged.

"I guess we'll just get to the station as fast as we can."

He shook his head. "I hate these kind of plans; too bad I can't go a week without one." I gave him a small smile then turn towards everyone else.

"Okay, now that everyone's ready—"

"Ready? I have no idea what's going on!" Angel, a little frustrated, cut me off.

"You don't?" I reply.

"No."

"Okay then. I guess I'll tell you." Angel snorted a little. I ignored her. "I'm going to go with Leo, who, as you can see, is in Donnie's gear, while you go with the others, who have the real Donnie, in Leo's gear. Take them to train station and get into one of the first two cargo cars. Got it?"

"Yeah." Angel sighs. "Let's go, then."

…

**So, should I just cut it off here? 'Cause, you know, I could just pin on a 600 hundred more words, but it'd probably take me another month or so to do it…**

**Okay, now I know it's been an inexcusably long time since I updated, so I won't start making excuses (though I was camping earlier this week, and I joined this robotics group, so it's been a little busy…) and I admit that I may or may not of forgotten that I was writing a story. Other than that, I have been reading this over (again), and I realize that this story is very dramatic and un-characteristic. Which is why I will be re-writing it, sometime when I have finished this and my other stories. **

**And other than **_**that**_**, I want to thank all of you wonderful people who stuck with me, even though I'm not the best yet. I love you all so much! XD **

**(P.S.; Next time it takes me **_**five months**_** to update, **_**nag me!**_** It helps a **_**bunch! **_**Thanks! ****)**


	8. All Aboard!

_**So I was thinking that this chapter being twice as long as normal could serve as my excuse. :D **_

_**Note: Angel was inspired by the 2003 three character. I believe she might come in as Casey's sister in 2012.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. This applies to the whole story.**_

…

"Let's do it." Have you ever spent 5-10 minutes wondering how you could condense a paragraph into one sentence? You know, when you just want to let everyone know that you agree whole-heartedly, and how you think it's totally awesome, and that you wouldn't want to do it with anyone else in the whole, wide world, but you one have one sentence to do it, so when the time comes for you to talk, you end up with the boring answer you'd been trying to avoid?

This was not of those times.

_Wait! Stop! STOP! TURN AROUND! GO HOME!_

But my feet continued forward, following the red…turtle…out the door.

_No! You weren't supposed to _agree_ with this insane 'plan'! _You_ were supposed to blatantly _dis_agree and walk resolutely out the door!_

That's what I had planned, anyway. I mean, who was I kidding? I was a middle-class country girl who was weak, flunking in gym, almost completely un-intelligent to the situation, and just a little freaked out about the possibility that I could die on this 'adventure'. Everything would be new to me; it would be like starting a game of Capture-the-Flag without knowing the rules or boundaries. Not to mention weaponless, and facing a team of armed and highly skilled murderers.

Man, I did it again! Sorry, I really suck at analogies.

Pretty good reason to quit, yeah? The only thing I'd regret if I went home would be knowing that I could've done more to help, that Sunny or someone else might die or be gravely injured because I wasn't there to save them, and that I would miss that once-in-every-ten-lifetimes chance to go on an adventure with _mutants_ of all people…things…people…

But if I went with them, there'd only be one thing I'd regret.

I'd never get to walk resolutely out the door.

…

"Ouch!" I hissed under my breath, brushing away the strand of grass that had poked my eye. I take it back. There were _two _things I'd regret.

I'd never get to walk resolutely out the door.

I'd have to play ninja.

I know, right? What kind of person doesn't like pretending to be a ninja?! News flash, me. Why? Well, for starters, instead of effortlessly beating up the bad guys, we were covered in mud and hiking through out-of-season _hay fields_.

"_Please_ tell me what's going on." I whispered/whined to the mutant walking next to me.

"_Please _tell me you're going to shut up soon." Oh, sorry, the _aggravated _mutant walking next to me. It didn't take long for me to realize Raphael didn't exactly, uh, _like_ me. I believe he decided that I was 'worse than…' Actually, I'm just going to stick with telling you that it was harsh. Very harsh.

"I'll shut up when you answer me."

"That's what you said last time."

"I mean it this time!"

"Mmhm."

"Come on!"

"…Okay. This is the last time I'm telling you."

"This is the first time you're telling me."

I know looks can't kill, because if they did, I'd've died a long time ago, but his was slightly worrying, so I played it safe and aimed my face away from him.

"Do I have to spell this out? We – as in you, me, Donnie, and Mikey – are hiking to the train station to hitch a ride. You're actually supposed to be bringing us there, so don't zone out." He started, his relatively calm state walking out the door.

"I know where we're goi-"

"No, I don't know why you chose a train. I didn't even know they still used them." Did I mention he did _not _like me? "We split up because we don't want to all get caught by the bad guys, who are most likely on our tails right now. You got that part?"

"I'm not completely stu-"

"Yeah, yeah, you can defend yourself later. Oh, wait, you promised to shut your mouth after I answered you!"

"Get on with it." I grumbled back.

"This whole plan depends on what the other guys are going to do. We split into a big group and a little group, hoping that they'll guess that we wanted them to think that Donnie was in the big group when he was really in the little group, trying to sneak away, when we really want them to think that he's in the little group because he's actually in the big group."

"Um…are you talking in code, or is that actually what you meant?"

Raph groaned into his hands, mumbling something about his luck.

"Seriously-"

"You were supposed to stop talking now, right?"

"No. You still haven't explained why we're covered in mud."

I guess I should explain a little. Basically, Donnie told us to roll around in the mud so that Rahzar wouldn't find us as easily. But then he tried to get out of doing it himself; Raph and Mikey, the ever dutiful brothers, made sure he got to the puddle.

"It's for his own safety." They claimed, though their facial expressions suggested that they had more than one reason for dragging him into the mud.

And, yes, I was just looking for ways to annoy him at the moment.

Explanations done with, Raph stared at me, an incredulous look on his face.

"Did you not listen _at all_ when we went over this at the barn?!"

"Um…no, not really. I was talking with Mikey."

"Argh!"

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

He told me, without words, that if I didn't quiet down, some very bad things were going to happen. So, I took the hint and jogged ahead of him to Donnie, who didn't seem to mind me as much as Raph. Granted, no one minds me as much as Raph, but you get my point.

And, yes, it was an idiotic move to tick him off.

But, hey, at least I got something out of the conversation other than utter failure; did you know that Baxter could hear the whole thing? And actually _understand _it? Yeah, everything went kinda wrong at that point.

"_Bzzzzzzzz!_" An unbelievably annoying buzzing sounded above our heads. Donnie paled instantly, and I could almost see the gears turning in his head, trying to calculate just how to pretend to be Leo. He ultimately decided to pull out his makeshift 'swords' and challenge the source of the buzzing, which turned out to be a humanoid fly, who turned out to be a guy called Baxter Stockman, who turned out to be one of the 'bad guys' Raph mentioned. Making sure to lean on his bad leg, Donnie managed to call out to the mutant without wincing too noticeably.

"Back off, Boxman!" He yelled, even though he knew full well that the guy's name was Stockman. I never really got that, but whatever. Stockman buzzed again and started spitting these immense blobs of slime and phlegm. I'm telling you, it was _nasty_! The lugies hit the ground with a thud, and started sizzling, eating away at whatever it touched.

_Like acid…acid! This guy _spit _on that Donatello person? Gross!_

"Gross!" I squealed. What? It was totally necessary.

Stockman ignored my comment and kept spitting at Donnie…or around him. He seemed to aim everywhere except Donnie, which included his brothers and me. I couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on. First, it was giant fish, giant skeletal dogs that shoot claws, and giant ninja turtles. Now it was a giant acid spitting fly?! So, yeah, I was lost. But Donnie wasn't, and neither was Raph. Mikey might've been, but if he was he didn't show it. Donnie was trying his best to get out of a semi-completed acid circle, and his brothers were trying to slow down the idiot making it. Nothing was working. Then it clicked—Stockman was trying to barricade Don inside a steaming acid circle, and since Donnie had a bad leg, he wasn't going to be able to jump nearly as far. I watched for about two minutes before a wobbly plan finally started forming. But how to start it? Well that seemed easy enough. I needed a distraction.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-yah!" I screamed.

Everyone stopped for about half a second and looked at me as I charged the Stockman-fly before they realized that they were supposed to be killing each other, but they had given me just enough time to be a moron. I tackled Stockman, knocking him off course. He careened to the right, heading straight for Sunny and Leo. But since that wasn't bad enough, he started loop-de-looping and swerving and giving me a heart attack before finally shaking me off; it only took about a minute, but it felt like eternity.

"_Angel!_" I only vaguely registered Sunny's shout.

_For the love of Curie…that freaking hurt!_

Oh man, did it. I just fallen about from about ten feet in the air and landed hard on my backpack, but I'd hardly call it a lucky landing; the only lucky thing that happened was my proximity to Sunny. We must've flown about a mile east. She and Leo rushed through the remaining hundred yards of dead grass then slid to my side.

"Stupid fly." I mumbled.

"You'll be fine." She told me with a little bit of a quiver in her voice. "Get Leo to the train station. I'll meet you there."

"No! If Stockman found the others, I've got to go help!" Leo protested.

"You will help! Do you understand what's going on? If you go over there, they've got all of you cornered. They win!"

"She's right, you know. That big salmon and the zombie Rottweiler are probably already there." I added. Yeah, wrong thing to say. Intense worry flickered through his cobalt eyes, and he bolted to his feet.

"No! Wait!" Sunny yelled after him. He stopped and looked at her. "I just need to say…I'm sorry." Then she whipped out her chain thing and smacked him square in the forehead with it before he could fully block it.

"What did you do?! Don't you know what kind of concussion you could've given him?! How is he supposed to get to the station now?!" I exclaimed.

"Drag him. He has a shell." She started running toward the fight.

"They'll never trust us now!" I yelled after her. She paused.

"Better suspicious than dead." She finally said over her shoulder, and double-timed it.

I watched her go, still trying to process the last minute. I thought Raph hated me before, but now he would absolutely _despise _me. What about the others, though? Would they hate me, too? But I couldn't wonder about that. Sunny was right—better suspicious than dead. I had to get Leo and his concussion to the train. I glanced at the brown heap lying in front of me and got up. Hooking my arms under his, I started the back-breaking task. All that training he does definitely worked up some muscle…really _heavy _muscle. Fortunately, he woke up within two minutes. Unfortunately, he woke up within two minutes.

"What the…?" He murmured.

"Um…" I replied. How was I supposed to get him to the train now? Forget half-conscious. This guy could over-power me sleepwalking! "Well, you…uh…got hit in the head by…something hard…and you were knocked unconscious. You probably have a concussion, but probably not a real serious one. If it was serious, you probably would've been out for a lot longer than-"

"My brothers. Where are they?" He stopped my rambling. His tone also suggested full consciousness.

Well, crud.

"I…I don't know. But I'm sure they're fine! I mean, they are _ninjas…_"

"Wounded ninjas! Where _are _they?!"

"I honestly don't know." I told him, casting my gaze to the grass. When I looked back up, his own eyes had hardened and he was getting up.

"No, wait!"

"I'm done waiting! I can't leave them!"

"But you can hand them to your enemies?"

Silence fell hard; Leo was torn. Torn between following his gut, and following strategy.

"What else am I supposed to do?" He asked me quietly.

"Trust me. Now, you've got a concussion, and it needs attention. So we're going to get to the train and do that. Give them half an hour, they'll be there. All of them. Deal?" I said calmly, and hopefully soothingly. But my earlier comment seemed to have convinced him. I think he already knew what I was telling him—that if he went, there was no chance of them getting out of this alive. Yet, if Sunny went, how was it any different? Maybe they wouldn't go so hard on them. Maybe they would try and lure him in.

But maybe they wouldn't. Not that I'd be the one to say this out loud…

Leo just shook his head and kept walking dejectedly toward the train station, which was now relatively close. He was a strong guy, but even the best could only take so much. He hadn't reached his limit yet, but if we were wrong, and his brothers didn't make it, he would never be the same again.

I clung to hope, though, and we made short work of the remaining mile. Soon the fields turned to roads, and besides a few cars and night watch men, we snuck into the agreed car without problems. I updated Sunny, took care of Leo, and forty-five minutes later they were back.

_Raphael, Mikey, and Donatello. All seem to be in okay condition. Seem a little sad, but what else is new? _

They sat down and stared at the floor.

_Wait a minute…where's Sunny?! _

My skin turned clammy, and my throat constricted.

_**Connection lost.**_

Had that meant what I had originally thought it did? Did something happen to her?

"Where is she?" I croaked.

No one would look me in the eye.

Finally, Raph started. "She…she's alive. She's just…" He took a deep breath. His voice was quaky. "Stockman took her. He was about to grab Mikey when she jumped him. He almost dropped her like he did you, but she must've had a really tight grip. Stockman eventually just retreated, too high in the air for her to possibly jump, and even if she wanted to, he wouldn't've let her at that point. The others followed him out."

Then he looked me straight in the eye, and said, "I'm sorry. She's gone."

_**...**_

_**Credit to Pilyarquitect for her 'Sunny gets kidnapped' idea. It's going to be an awesome addition to the story in future chapters, so thanks!**_

_**Also, this chapter was about 2,400 words, though normally I aim for 1,000 word chapters. But this time I decided that I should probably consider the story and what each chapter needs instead of the timing, so they're going to be longer on average. Yay! **_

_**And a shout out to Guest—yes, I will be trying to speed the process of a chapter up. It's not that I'm a slow writer, more a distracted one. I did put up a reminder in my room though, so they will come up quicker, I promise. **____** Love all you reviewers! XD **_

_***Marie Curie was the physicist who discovered radioactivity, and won two Nobel Prizes before that. I don't know why, but I always get her mixed up with some kind a doctor. **_


	9. Author's Reluctant Note

**Hi! Thanks so much for viewing, and all your support! All of your reviews really kept me going, and I'm really sorry I gonna say this, but...**

**...I just can't write any (full) good chapters that won't make me want to rewrite next time I read it. I did actually start trying to rewrite, but I don't have the time any more. There are so many non-fanfic ideas I have buzzing around, I just can't focus on this anymore. Which sucks, cause the half-chapter on the computer had Don characterized ****_way _****better than before. I think I actually discounted the fact that it was short and replaced chapter one anyway. But now that I'm not writing this anymore, it will accompany another fic, 'Deception' to a stay in 'My Little Box of Stories', where I will put the plot line in case any one else is interested. Thanks again for your reviews, and happy reading/writing! **


End file.
